The Harry Potter Ficlettes
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: THis is of the utmost randomness. But I do enjoy all of the three pairings I wrote of. Please enjoy.
1. Blimey! Seamus! Harry!

_**The Harry Potter Romance Trilogy**_

Number One

When Harry woke up, he found himself pretty happy. He practically leapt out of bed to get his casual clothes for the Hufflepuff V.S. Slytherin Quidditch Match. He grabbed his towel and greeted Seamus and they walked into the showers together. They took stalls directly next to each other after setting their clothes down next to the sinks. Harry smiled to himself as he turned on the shower. He began happily washing his hair, gently massaging his head. He had yet to figure out why he was so happy but he didn't care. He rinsed the conditioner out and turned off the shower, bounding over to his clothes. He was pulling his trousers on just as Seamus pulled on his shorts. Harry began towel-drying his hair while Seamus pulled on his trousers. Harry smiled brightly and looked at Seamus who raised his eyebrows.

"Did I ever tell you that you are very hot?" Harry asked brightly. Seamus shook his head. Harry smiled again. "Well, you're very hot." He turned to the mirror and began brushing his teeth as did Seamus who was still shocked. The gist of what Harry had said sunk in. He turned to Harry and grabbed the black haired boy's arm and crushed their lips together. After a few seconds, Seamus went back to his mirror to comb his hair. Harry blinked and, through the mirrors, Seamus watched his face break out into a grin.

Harry laughed darkly and jumped at Seamus, claiming the brunette's lips with hi. Seamus hungrily kissed Garry back, forcing his tongue into the Potter's mouth just as the door to the showers opened.

"Blimey! Seamus?! Harry?!" That had been Neville's, Ron's, and Dean's voices.

Said boys ignored their roommates' cries of horror and Seamus leaned Harry against the sinks. Harry's moan was _very_ audible and the other three roommates decided that they didn't need showers that morning.

When Harry and Seamus stumbled down the stairs, they had huge grins on their faces. There were only a few first years in the common room –none of their friends-. The two boys grinned at each other and Seamus (being taller) pounced Harry into the couch, much to the horror of the first years who then fled the room just as the Quidditch match –obviously- ended, as nearly all of the Gryffindors flooded the common room.

"Blimey! Seamus?! Harry?!" nearly half the House cried out.

Said boys grinned wickedly at each other and went back to kissing and groping each other for the entire house to see. Their roommates and the first, second, and third years fled the common room. The fourth and fifth years went on acting like nothing was going on whereas the sixth year girls and seventh years watched Seamus Finnagin and Harry Potter shag on the couch. No one looked at them the same again. _**But now we know why Harry was happy the morning**_.


	2. It's much more complicated

_**The Harry Potter Romance Trilogy**_

Number Two

It wasn't as if Ron woke up one morning and decided 'Hey! I love my best friend!' No. It _had_ to be much more complicated than _that_, because life's not _that_ easy. No. He woke up one morning and thought 'Blimey, Harry looks pretty (Thanks Ronald, but Seamus already established this for us)… wait, what?!' He shook himself and dressed casually for their first trip to Hogsmade. Harry was dressed and sitting on the couch in the common room, reading a book on Quidditch. Harry grumbled something about evil, complicated reading materials. He sat up from his upside down position on the couch and waved at Ron.

"'Ello," he said, snapping the book closed. Ronald found himself marveling at Harry's beauty (And again, Seamus already said that!). "C'mon. Told 'Mione we'd meet her at the Great Hall ten minutes ago." As Harry turned his back on Ron, the red-head found himself shaking his head.


	3. Oh My God

_**The Harry Potter Romance Trilogy**_

Number Three

Harry James Potter was not the type to be confused about his feelings. He noticed his crushes on Ginny and Cho, but this. It was out of his hands (but maybe not Seamus's?). He couldn't face it. It challenged his already troubled mental state. He'd never felt so confused in his life. Even History of Magic was like zero plus zero compared to this problem. Harry had never been one to completely understand his feelings -though he understood them to some extent- but this… He wanted to kick himself as the puzzle pieces fell into place. His eyes would glaze over, his heart sped up, his legs turned to jelly, no words able to come out. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived… When his first name escaped those soft, luscious lips for the first time ever, Harry had been so lost up till now. All it took was a very spontaneous "Harry?" and now Harry felt so emotionally overwhelmed. Hermione and Ron asked him what was wrong. Harry, having pretty much lost the ability to do everything but live and think did nothing but continue to stare at the food on his plate. Just that one world and Harry's mind was spinning. Ronald had just pronounced his best friend a vegetable when Harry stood, hands on his hips. He needed to move, anything to make his world right side up. That one freaking word! Harry kicked the table and howled in anger, stomping his other foot. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Now Harry knew how those pregnant women felt. All the teachers watched their savior pace in circles, messing up his already fairly messy hair. And he snapped as it fell into place. Ginny, Cho, and Pansy had a fit along with Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy," Harry hissed, "Gods I love you." The last part was more a whine. At first everyone except McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco roared with laughter until Draco stood.

"Well Potter," Draco drawled, "feeling's mutual. Took you long enough."

Snape's skin looked even paler than usual and McGonagall sat, gaping like a fish as the two boys linked arms and left the Great Hall. And Ron fainted

Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy.


End file.
